The adapter and the power supply are electronic apparatuses used frequently in our daily life. Taking the adapter as an example, generally speaking, a common adapter is installed in the casing structure of the main frame of the personal computer to provide enough power for the computer, so that the computer can operate normally.
However, with the demand of consumers and the developing trend of the electronic products, desktop personal computers are gradually eliminated and replaced with notebook computers that are popular in the present computer market. Because the volume of the notebook computer is limited, many types of equipment, such as disk, can not be installed in the main frame of the notebook computer. As a result, a DeskNote computer whose volume is between the desktop personal computer and the notebook computer has been gradually developed. The innovative DeskNote computer has a proper volume which on the one hand many types of equipment can be installed in, and on the other hand can cater to the demand of the convenience for carrying. Certainly, this innovative DeskNote computer has different electronic apparatuses from the conventional electronic apparatuses of the desktop personal computers or notebook computer. Take a DeskNote computer's power supply for example, the power supply for a DeskNote computer is removed out of the casing structure of the main frame of the computer to be an independent electronic apparatus, and the volume of the DeskNote computer's power supply is between the volume of the desktop computer's and the notebook computer's.
Generally speaking, when the power supply is installed in the casing structure of the main frame of the personal desktop computer, fans are usually installed in harmony with the power supply to help dissipate the heat. However, when the power supply is removed out of the casing structure of the main frame of the computer, the heat-dissipating problem of the power supply becomes a key point which decides whether the computer can operate normally or not. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a diagram of a power supply for a DeskNote. As shown in FIG. 1, the power supply comprises a main body 11, a power output terminal 12, and a power connection terminal 13. Usually, the power output terminal 12 and power connection terminal 13 locate at the two relative sides of the main body 11, and a printed circuit board is disposed in the main body 11 (not shown). With the integration of the integrated circuit and the volume-reduced trend of the power supply, when the power supply is operated, an extremely high heat will be generated from the electronic elements on the printed circuit board (not shown) in the interior of the main body 11. When the heat which is generated from the power supply accumulates within the interior of the main body 11 and could not dissipate, the power supply will not continue to operate normally and further affect the operation of the DeskNote computer. What more important, if the heat accumulated within the adapter cannot be dissipated efficiently, the electronic elements in the adapter will be damaged easily, and thus, not only the lifespan of the power supply will be decreased but also the frequency of the breakdown of the DeskNote computer will be increased.
Therefore, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art described above, it is needed to provide a heat-dissipating casing of an electronic apparatus which has effects of heat-dissipation, temperature-equalization and scald-prevention.